


"That one day"

by BlackFalcon



Series: Please, don't go [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers, Vulquinn - Fandom
Genre: Brian Quinn - Freeform, Homophobia, Hospital, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nudity, Sad, Sal vulcano - Freeform, Sex, Tears, VulQuinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon/pseuds/BlackFalcon
Summary: What would you do, if someone hurt the person you love?





	"That one day"

**Chapter 1**

            Amazing feeling. Waking up next to the man you love, and looking at him for a while. Sal was still sleeping, but Brian loved these rare moments in the morning. When the whole world was still sleeping, and he could watch Vulcano, his moving chest, his beautiful lips, his soft hair, his…just him.

            Yes, Brian Quinn was in love. He didn’t know, when, and how it happened. He only knew, that he would die for Sal, if it would be needed.

 - I love you so much…- Q whispered softly, and leaned his head down, to kiss his lover. It supposed to be fast, and soft kiss, Quinn didn’t want Sal to wake up. Not yet.

            And Vulcano didn’t wake up. His eyes remained closed, his breath remained slow, when he kissed Brian back.

            Q smiled softly, and put his left hand on naked chest of his friend. So good…It was so hard to stop himself, and not move his hand a bit lower, along Vulcano’s body.

            But no. Brian had to resist. He knew, how tired Sal was. They spent all night, talking about next episodes of “Impractical Jokers”, and they both needed rest. A lazy day.

            And they even planned it. Day spent on watching TV, cuddling, eating snacks together, and – of course – on sex. A lot of sex.

            They haven’t idea, that everything was going to change soon.

**Chapter 2**

            - They know…- whispered Vulcano, sitting on the couch, with his face hidden in hands. – Babe, they know…

\- Who? – Brian didn’t understand. – Who knows what? – Quinn asked again, and wrapped his right arm around Sal.

\- Fans. They know about our relationship. Someone posted the photo of us, and…

\- Hm…We were going to tell them, right? Tell them, that we love each other, we live together, and we are planning to get married someday. So why…

\- Look. – Sal took his phone in hand, and showed it to Q. – Read all these comments. Read, what fans think about our love.

\- No, babe. – Brian took phone and put it back on the table. – They are not fans. They are people, who don’t understand, that our love is exactly the same. Just like theirs. More, there is only one love. It doesn’t matter, if man loves a man, or a woman. It is still the same feeling, it is love. I know it, and you do too.

\- Yes, I just…It hurts, Brian. It hurts, when…

\- Shhh…- Q pulled him close, and kissed his forehead. – Please, don’t get them get to you. I am here. I will protect you. I promise.

Vulcano didn’t reply. He just put his head on Brian’s arms and closed his eyes. At that moment, he needed only one thing, only one person – he needed Brian Quinn. The rest could go to hell.

**Chapter 3**

             Run. Run. Run! One, simple word was bouncing from the walls of his brain. He was breathing so fast, so heavy, there were moments when he couldn’t catch a breath, and was about to vomit. But he couldn’t stop running, he needed to run, he had to run. If he stops, they will get him. Everything will end. His life, his relationship, his happiness, his world. Sal wanted to live, God, how much he wanted. His life changed, since he moved in with Brian. One false step, one false breath, and then…

            Sal had no idea, what hit him as first. Was it a big amount of saliva? Or maybe that rock? Whatever it was, they both landed on his face, hurting his body as much, as they hurt his heart.

            - Please, no…- He whispered just before hitting the ground.

Nothing helped. Begging, calling for help, wincing in pain, or even trying to punch his aggressors. Six young boys grabbed his arms, his legs, his head, and punched, kicked, punched again…They had baseball bats, ropes, knives. Sal had only one weapon – his own, bare hands. They could do with him, whatever they wanted to do. And they wanted to kill.

**Chapter 4**

             Sal Vulcano didn’t exist anymore. The only thing, that has left, was his half naked, bloody, limp body, lying on the ground, getting wet in the rain. The drops of water were falling down on his skin, on his closed eyes, but he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything. He was…

…no, not dead. Not yet. He got beaten, badly beaten, but his heart was still beating. How could it stop, accelerated by the power of love? He was wounded, he got stabbed in right leg a few times – not very deep, thank God – he barely could breathe – but he was still alive. And not going to give up.

\- Brian…- Joker whispered, and started to crawl, hoping someone will find him and help him back home. To Quinn.

Was Sal dying? Maybe. Or maybe he was just in crucificial pain. He wasn’t exactly sure, what was going on inside his body. Internal bleeding? Maybe. Just broken bones? Maybe. He didn’t know. And didn’t care to find out. He only wanted to see Quinn again.

**Chapter 5**

             “Are you OK?” – Master of Cups just sent another message.

“Yes, why are you asking?” – Brian replied, raising his left eyebrow a bit.

“You keep losing. Focus, Q Bear, focus ;)” – Short reply sent by mysterious _Words with Friends_ player popped up on the screen.

“Q Bear? Did you just…?” – Q’s fingers danced on touch keyboard for a while, he was as shocked, as curious.

Master of Cups didn’t answer, just put some letters on board, not saying anything. It was short word, only five points.

“You missed a great opportunity, man” – Brian messaged his opponent again, realising, that Master missed a chance to gain 35 bonus points for using all 7 letters from his rack.

“Hm? Yeah, I did. Sorry for that, and…for Q Bear” – this time the message popped up almost immediately, like Master would try to erase previous conversation from Brian’s memory.

“No, no. It was…nice” – Quinn replied with smile and finished the game, putting the word worth over 100 points.

But mysterious player was right. They played over 40 games today, and that one was the first Brian won since morning. Something was not OK, something was wrong. Nothing related to the show, that’s for sure. Nothing related to Q’s health, he was feeling really great that day. What could go wrong? Sal will be home soon, and…

Sal! A very bad feeling hit Brian’s straight in his heart. His friend left the house a few hours ago, saying he is going to the shop. Just to get some food for lunch. To celebrate their first anniversary of being together. It supposed to be nice evening, with a lot of food, sex, and food again, then sex.

\- 7PM…- Quinn looked at watch, hanging on the wall. – Where are you, S.? It’s been a while, since you left…

“A while”. Over 4 hours ago. Time passed by so quickly, like a blink of an eye. Vulcano should be home. Long time ago. The shop was very close to their home, you didn’t even need a car to get there, and back. 20 minutes of walking, 2-3 hours for shopping, and another 20 minutes for getting home.

**Chapter 6**

             Cold. It was so cold. It couldn’t be floor, he would recognize it. It had to be ground. And that smell, what was that?

He didn’t know. He knew nothing. He only wanted to go home. To take Brian’s hand in his, and whisper “I love you” for the last time.

And suddenly, he remembered. Old, cold basement. It was his shelter now. He got there crawling, rolled down from the stairs, and lost consciousness. For how long? Sal wasn’t sure. It could be a few hours, days…months. No, no months. He wouldn’t survive for so long.

\- Brian…- he whispered, coughing up some blood, and passed out again.

**Chapter 7**

            Quinn ran his fingers through his own hair. So worried…His heart was beating so fast, like it would try to escape from his chest. His lips were dry, his mouth, Brian wanted to run, to try and find Vulcano, but they told him to stay home, and waiting. Wait! For what? For the news? Just do nothing, and wait, sitting on chair, in warm home? Q wasn’t born to wait. He knew, he could sense, that Sal needs him.

\- Joe, I can’t stay here. I need to find him. I have to…

\- Calm down, please. – Gatto was worried as much, as his friend. They both loved Vulcano, just in different ways. – I am sure they will find him. Maybe…- Joe swallowed. – Maybe it is a joke. Or…or a test. He wants to know, how much you love him, and…

\- Are you stupid?! He would never do something like that! He would never test me! Something happened to him, and I…- Q couldn’t stop tears. They just started falling down his cheeks.

\- Shhh…It is going to be OK…- Murr approached them both and put big cup of coffee into Q’s hands. – Take it, drink it. It will help you. You stayed awake all night. I think you should go to bed, if you ask me, but…

\- I am not going anywhere! – Brian lifted his head, and looked at James with eyes full of tears. – Told you I am staying here! And, if they don’t find him soon, I will go, and…

\- I don’t think you should go anywhere…- Gatto interrupted, double worried now. About Sal – what was obvious – and about Quinn. Joker looked sick. And, it fact, Brian was sick. In that special way, when you are worried about the person you love. He couldn’t stop shaking, crying, calling V.

\- Breathe. Just breathe. – Murr knelt in front of Brian. – He will be OK. He is OK. I am sure of it.

\- How? How you can be so sure?! – It was more moan, more begging, than normal question.

\- I just know. We all are friends, Q. We would sense it, I guess. You would. If something has happened to him.

\- I hope you are right…- Brian whispered, still crying. – I almost lost him, one year ago, and now…

\- I know. I know. – Gatto sighed with relief, noticing, that Quinn started to calm down a bit.

**Chapter 8**

           They found him. Found him. In old, dark, cold basement. They found Sal. No. They found his love. His life. His everything. Vulcano was there. Lying on hospital bed, and looking at Brian. He was there, alive, and safe. So close…and so far away.

\- You...don’t remember?...

\- I am so sorry. – Sal shaked his head a bit, it was still hurting. Every move was causing a lot of pain, so Vulcano tried not to move. Too much. – I am grateful, that you, and your friends care about me so much, but I really don’t remember. I have no idea, who they are. I have no idea, who you are.

Quinn took Sal’s hand in his own, very gentle, and caressed it for a while, using his thumb.

\- And this…My fingers…My skin…My touch…You forgot that too?

\- I am so sorry…- Vulcano repeated, closing his eyes. It was so nice, being touched by…that man – he still didn’t remember the name – so Sal didn’t withdraw his hand. But the names, places, everything was just like empty, black page. And this was exactly, how Vulcano was feeling. Like page without caption, without text, like empty box without memories, without even knowing his own name.

\- We were…in relationship? – Sal asked, surprising Brian…and himself.

\- Yes, babe…We…we are in relationship. – Quinn corrected him. – It was our first anniversary, a few days ago. The same day, when…when…

\- I understand. Are we…married?

\- No, not yet. – Q replied, realising, that tears started falling down again. At that moment, he couldn’t recall one day without crying. At least not in last two weeks.

\- Did you…propose to me? – Sal smiled slightly. Maybe he didn’t remember the relationship, but that warm feeling in chest couldn’t lie. He knew, that other Joker was telling him the truth. He just wasn’t able to remember. Yet.

\- I was going…That day, when…Oh, God, Sal, please…

Vulcano leaned towards Brian, and wiped tears off from Q’s face.

\- Please, don’t cry.

It was too much for poor heart of Joker. Quinn grabbed so loved fingers and kissed them, hoping – deep down in his heart – that the kisses are able to get Sal’s memory back.

But they weren’t. Vulcano smiled again, but that was all.

\- I am so sorry. I am so sorry…- It was the only reply he could get from Sal.

**Chapter 9**

            His flat. It was his flat. Vulcano looked around, not recognizing anything. Brian told him, that they lived together. And Sal believed him. There wasn’t any reason to not to. Quinn was so loyal, so caring, so loving, that it had to be true. No one is able to pretend, not at that level. But couch, bed, floor, carpet, even glasses - it was so new for Sal. Like he would be born a few days ago.

 - I feel like infant – Vulcano said jokingly. – Everything is…

\- I know. – Brian sat next to him, and rested his head on Sal’s arm. – But you are here, and that’s, what counts. You will get your memories back, I am sure of it.

\- I hope so…- Joker sighed, and added, with sadness in his voice. – I feel like…I know that…I am hurting you. Sometimes…Sometimes I think, that I should…- Sal swallowed hardly –…that I should leave. You keep crying, and I can’t do anything to stop your tears. I see it, I realise it. It’s my fault. You deserve better. You deserve someone, who…who remembers, who he is.

\- Stop! Just stop! – Brian said a bit too loud, scared, that Vulcano is really going to do that. Leave him. Joker grabbed Sal’s hand in his, and squeezed tightly. – Seeing you like that makes me sad, that’s true, but I am not going to give up! We are not going to give up…right? – he asked, almost begging.

\- Are you sure? – Vulcano looked straight into Q’s eyes. – Are you sure, that you want to wait for so long? What, if I never get my memories back?

\- Then we will make new ones. Then I will make you fall in love with me again. Sal, please…Give me a chance. Give us, our love a chance! – Brian took Vulcano’s face in his hand, very gentle, and begged. – Don’t leave me, babe, please, don’t go…

\- That’s not fair…Me, living here, not remembering anything, hurting you, and…

\- That is fair…- Q whispered. – And you know, why? Because I love you. – Brian titled his head a bit to the left, and kisses Sal’s lips, gentle at first, very, very carefully, not wanting to care his friend.

He didn’t expect anything. He just craved for kissing beloved lips. But Sal kissed him back. Their lips touched, united, and didn‘t want to fall apart. The kiss became longer, than Brian expected, and it was the best feeling in the world. Q placed his hands on Vulcano’s shirt, and started to unbuttoning it. Slowly, with caution, trying to stop himself from just ripping Sal’s clothes off. He couldn’t recall their last kiss, it was so long ago…In fact, 10 days ago, but for Brian – the eternity ago.

 _\- Do you want me to do that? Will you let me do that? –_ Q’s eyes asked.

 _\- Yes_ – Sal replied in the same way, using only his gaze. Their lips were a bit too busy for talking.

So Brian didn’t stop. He finished unbuttoning Vulcano’s shirt, and took it off, slowly. Then he placed his right hand and V’s chest, and started caressing it while kissing his friend’s lips. Feeling like his cock hardens, and pants are becoming a bit too small. Too tight.

 _\- Come here -_ said Q’s eyes, and Joker pulled Sal loser. Broke the kiss, leaned his head down, and started kissing V’s chest, trying to cover every spot of it.

Vulcano leaned his head back, and rested it on back of the couch. He closed his eyes, waiting, hoping, craving, shivering. Shivers went down his spine, when he realized, what Brian was doing.

And Q was doing nothing, but pleasure. He went along Vulcano’s chest to his friend’s stomach, covering it with kisses. Brian’s penis was hard like never before, ready to cum, but Q didn’t want to. Not yet. He told himself to wait, he wanted to play it slowly, like it would be their first time.

\- Please…- sudden whisper broke the silence. Quinn looked up, and smiled, realising, that Vulcano was breathing heavily, fast, and his body was replying.

\- No. – Q answered, took V’s pants off, knelt in front of him, and licked his dick. – You have to wait.

\- Please…- Vulcano repeated, put hands on Brian’s head, and pushed it slightly towards his own penis.

\- No. – Quinn refused, and put dick into his mouth, licked it for a while, and pulled it off. – Not yet.

\- Bri, please…- Sal whispered, suddenly remembering Q’s name. It was only name, nothing more, but for Brian it sounded like the most beautiful music.

\- Your memories…

\- Fuck my memories…Or better fuck me…

Q smiled again, noticing, that V started to pre cum, and kissed Sal’s dick a few times, bit it a bit, and then put into mouth again. Just where it belonged.

\- Oh, yes…- Vulcano moaned, knowing, that it won’t last long. That he was ready, so ready, that his whole body wanted only one thing. To be fucked by Brian. – Yes, yes, yes…- he kept whispering, feeling Q sucking his dick.

Move up, move down, move up, move down. His penis had his own brain. He was moving on his own. Dancing in Q’s mouth. Spilling sperm into it. Quinn kept swallowing, and V kept cumming, like he couldn’t stop. More and more, like a river. River of pleasure.

Brian’s hands were resting on V’s hips, so Q could feel it. Could feel Sal, thrusting his hips back, and forward, back, and forward. And he could hear. He heard Vulcano’s moans, he heard that silent prayer, silent whisper “yes, yes, yes, oh Brian, oh God”. His own cock was hard like a rock; Quinn took his pants off – using right hand - and grabbed his own penis while sucking Sal. Set the rhythm, and started to move his hand. Lips were sucking Vulcano, left hand was caressing Sal’s body, right one was making handjob.

And then the galaxy exploded. Brian started to cum, making his own legs wet, making Vulcano’s legs wet, and making floor wet. But he didn’t care. He was swallowing, blowjobbing, handjobbing, and moaning, all at the same time.

Sal’s hands were still on Brian’s head, so Joker kept pushing it slightly, to the rhythm of moans, to the rhythm of their heartbeats. And both heart were beating really fast. Like two rockets, fuelled by orgasm, by sperm.

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhh……- Vulcano moaned for the last time, feeling completely exhausted, but happy. The river stopped flowing, but his eyes were shining. Sal looked at Brian, the other man was lying in the floor, totally knackered, but smiled.

\- Did you like it? – Q whispered, looking at his friend.

\- Oh, yes. I did like it. – Sal laid down next to other Joker and added. – I loved it, darling. My Q…My Brian Quinn…

\- You remember? – That short whisper was so full of hope!

\- Of course I remember. I remember all now…- Sal replied, smiled, and kissed Brian. His Brian. His love. His everything.


End file.
